


15 - pose for the camera (photographs)

by junxouji



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: Sehun hates his boyfriend.





	

He is wet against Jongin’s mouth. _Sweet_ but with a tang, Jongin notes. His tongue flicks eagerly over the other’s heated center and an oddly submissive mewl escaped Sehun’s lips. It’s muffled between the pillow encasing his pretty face as he attempts to not wake his flatmates with his boyfriend’s torture. After all, they both know exactly what Baekhyun is like when he's sleep deprived.  
  
“Jongin, _no_.” It's hushed but not convincing. Had it been Jongin would have stopped immediately but from the way his ass is swaying closer Jongin suspects Sehun would like nothing more than to be fucked thoroughly.  
  
The older male is bent as his knees, his pale bare bottom on display, his soft blue pajama shirt pushed far up his chest, and his face pressed uncomfortably into the mattress. Sehun was usually the one who called the shots in their unconventional relationship. However, in bed, was Jongin's domain. He always caved and allowed his boyfriend certain liberties because he knew how generous Jongin would be in the end after he's done with his teasing.  
  
The only issue was the fact Sehun is loud. This wouldn't be an issue if they only lived in their small apartment alone. Sehun's best friend Baekhyun had been Sehun's roommate long before him and Jongin began dating. One of the conditions of allowing Jongin to move in with them was they would keep their bedroom activities private and not disturb Baekhyun. It seems Jongin wants to push his luck. Just that morning Baekhyun had walked in on Jongin trying to go down on him in the kitchen.  
  
“You're going to have to turn me away a lot more convincingly than that.” There is a light slap to Sehun's ass and he lets out a low whine.  
  
Peeking over his shoulder Sehun pushes himself up on his elbows feeling his cock brush against the satin sheets. He chews his lips and bristles around until he turned on his knees so he can plant a small kiss on Jongin's lips.  
  
“Not tonight.” Sehun says gently knowing how stubborn Jongin could be. But, he would never do anything to displease Sehun. “Let's wait for Baek's sanity.”  
  
Jongin's face frowns and his nose wrinkles. Clearly, they're both hard and don't want to stop. “But Sehunnie--” He uses his cute voice, both deep and gravelly with a verbal pout.  
  
“No.” Sehun says pressing against Jongin's chest when he tries to close the space between them. “Behave.” Sehun knows how to promptly end a conversation and as expected Jongin huffs but gives in.  
  
Quite childishly Jongin gives him one small peck and decides the best way to get payback is to whisper what exactly he would have done if he had permission accompanied with an effort to try to sneak in a bribery for Sehun to pose himself like he was before so Jongin could take a photo on his phone.  
  
Sometimes Sehun absolutely hates his boyfriend but he obliges him with a nude anyway.


End file.
